


Spin the Bottle

by dancing_homestuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_homestuck/pseuds/dancing_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all fun and games until the bottle landed on one Ryan Haywood, the ultimate dream boat and unrequited crush of one Ray Narvaez Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://andasr.tumblr.com/post/129038906036/powai-spin-the-bottle-except-instead-of-kissing

“I dare you to tell us who you like.” Jack said. Ray groaned. This wasn’t actually happening, Jack didn’t actually say that like a fifth grader. Everyone wasn’t folding over themselves cackling. 

It was a Saturday night and the gang – Ray, Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan – were all huddled together in a circle on the floor, a bottle in the center. Every weekend the college students all got together in someone’s dorm or apartment. Normally these occasions would include video games or movies and conclude with everyone on a couch and asleep in one big heap. 

Tonight, however, Geoff had insisted on playing some ridiculous combination of spin the bottle and truth or dare. The way it went, according to Geoff, was that one person would spin the bottle and get three choices once it landed on someone: they could either choose to answer any question truthfully, do whatever dare someone suggested, or risk being hit or kissed by whomever the bottle landed on. If you chose the third option, you would have to leave the room and the group would vote on whether the other person kissed you or slapped you in the face, said person having no say in the vote. You would then reenter the room and face your fate.

So far they had worked their way around their circle of friends, learning some very interesting factoids (such as that Michael once wet himself in the seventh grade trying to ask a girl out and spilled water all over the both of them to hide it; surprisingly, it didn’t work out. Gavin can juggle four eggs at once, but toss in a random spatula and oh no, apparently you’re the bad guy here. Ryan has, in fact, actually put a real life cow in a real life hole when he was ‘young’ and ‘didn’t know it was such a bad thing to do.’). All the while the members of the circle got increasingly drunk – except for Ray and Ryan who didn’t drink. 

Now it was Ray’s turn again. Normally he wouldn’t sweat it; the truths were funny (Ray swears they asked him if he ever actually smoked weed on at least three different turns) and the dares were mega tame (who knew such a small man could consume an entire family sized bag of chips in less than 2 minutes?) so he didn’t have to worry about who the bottle landed on, perfectly happy with dancing through the overly easy game that just got funnier as everyone else got drunker. 

That is he was perfectly happy, until the bottle landed on the man next to him. Of course. It just had to land on Ryan fucking Haywood. The senior with the sandy blonde hair straight out of a Disney movie and the bluest eyes Ray had ever seen. The boy who was so smart and talented that even though he was on the fast track towards a very good job in animation, he insisted on double majoring in history with a theater minor and still made it through in just four years. He was kind and thoughtful and always helped Ray out with homework or classes or just talking. On top of it all he was a giant fucking nerd who loved video games just as much as Ray, and was willing to put up with Ray enough for them to have game nights with just the two of them regularly. They were best friends and told each other everything. And by everything, Ray meant everything except his painfully gigantic crush on Ryan. 

Ray kept his face neutral, though he could feel heat crawling up his neck. He tried not to pay attention to the way Ryan tensed up beside him. He really didn’t need a reminder that his crush was not only overwhelmingly gigantic but also without a doubt completely unrequited. Why on earth would a guy as sweet and hot as Ryan be interested in a lame shrimp like Ray?  
So now Ray was here, tasked with either telling everyone who he had a crush on, telling everyone who he had a crush on, or – guessing from the mood of the room – getting slapped in the face by the guy he had a crush on. 

Ray buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. He was beginning to rethink his life choices, specifically his no drinking policy, when a hand landed comfortingly on his shoulder. Ray looked up to the hand’s owner to see Ryan with a reassuring smile. 

“You should probably just tell them, they probably won’t remember in the morning anyway,” Ryan said. Ray couldn’t meet his eyes, guilt pulling lightly at his gut. Ryan probably felt hurt that Ray had never told him of any sort of crush before. 

Ray looked down at his lap and bit his lip in thought, considering his options. He was very tempted to just lie and say the first name he thought of, but if any of the drunkards remembered, there was no doubt he would give him hell for it. Probably end up trying to set him and the unlucky sole up. No matter what he did he was pretty much fucked. 

Ray sighed and looked at Ryan, hoping his eyes said the apology he couldn’t. Oh well, YOLO, right? “Just don’t hit me too hard,” Ray said finally, forcing a smile. Ray got up and left the room, the others catching on with a chorus of Oh’s and obnoxious jeers. Ray felt Ryan’s eyes on him all the way to the door.

Ray leaned himself against the door with a sigh, hoping he had made the right choice. No going back now, though. He really felt bad about having to hide this from Ryan, but he really just couldn’t. He also felt bad because Ryan probably didn’t want to hit him; the poor man was such a teddy bear despite his size. 

Ray tried to gather his nerves as he strained his ears to hear the conversation. Unfortunately he could only make out that they were talking, not the words they were saying, even Michael’s loud voice was obstructed from carrying properly by the door. 

After what felt like an eternity that was probably only a couple minutes, Ray was beckoned back into the room. With a deep sigh and a false confidence Ray reentered. 

Ryan was standing now, fidgeting nervously and looking anywhere but Ray. Ray tried to seem nonchalant as he strode back to the circle and faced Ryan. Ryan finally met his eyes and Ray could see the slightest panic in the crystal blue. That was kind of an extreme reaction to just giving someone a little slap on the cheek, but Ray decided not to over analyze it. Instead, he gave Ryan what he hoped was a reassuring smile and slipped his eyes closed, ready for the sting of a hit. 

But the sting didn’t come. Instead, Ray was left hanging, anticipation rising in his chest and twisting into anxiety. Why was Ryan hesitating so much? Was something wrong? 

When something did touch his cheek, Ray was surprised at the gentle warmth. That wasn’t right. What the fuck was Ryan doing? Cupping someone’s cheek is not the same as slapping them across the face. 

“Sorry,” Ryan said so quiet Ray wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t so close. Close enough for Ray to feel the words on his skin. So close that the words ghosted over his lips and Ray suddenly realized just how little space there was between them. 

And then Ryan was kissing him, soft lips pressed gently to Ray’s. His brain short circuited as he tried to process what was happening so he just stopped thinking and let his body melt into the kiss, kissing Ryan back. 

Ryan made a surprised noise, freezing up. Ray’s bran immediately clicked back on and promptly freaked the fuck out. He pulled away, eyes wide with realization of what he’d just done and only growing wider with terror when he saw Ryan’s equally shocked expression. 

This was it. Ray had really fuck up now. But before Ray could stammer out an apology and promise to never come near the other again, Ryan’s lips were chasing after his, pulling him closer by his hip and into another kiss.

Ray was honestly so confused by the mixed signals, but Ryan’s lips on his felt good and the hands on his hip and cheek were warm and strong and he just couldn’t help relaxing into the feeling, fisting his hands in Ryan’s shirt and standing up on his toes for a better angle. When they parted they were panting, Ray gaining a stupid looking grin when he saw the goofy one plastered onto Ryan’s face.

“Gross!” Geoff yelled, making the pair jump. They had both entirely forgotten about the others, too caught up in the moment to focus on anything else. Both their faces immediately went beet red as they glanced back at their friends to find amused faces staring at them.

“Yeah man, that was fucking disgusting,” Michael added with a chuckle, full out laughing when Ray buried his face into Ryan’s chest in embarrassment. 

“Well I think it’s about bloody well time, Micool!” Gavin said, hanging off of Michael, “Those two have been avoiding this for ages.”

Ray groaned, he really didn’t want to have everyone commenting on what just happened when he wasn’t even sure what just happened. He really wished he and Ryan could just be a place that wasn’t right there.

“Seriously though, it’s fucking gross the looks you two give each other when you think we can’t see,” Geoff said. 

At that Ryan seemed to have read Ray’s mind as the larger picked Ray up like he weighed nothing and walked them to the door. Ray just quietly went with it, hooking his legs around Ryan’s waist and holding on to Ryan’s shoulders so he was easier to carry, trying to ignore the continued commentary and reminders to use a condom from the peanut gallery of their drunk friends. 

Ryan didn’t set Ray down until they were out of the apartment, down the stairs, and at the older man’s car. Back on solid ground, Ray didn’t let go of Ryan’s shoulders, trying to pretend that the night hadn’t actually happened. They just stood there in complete silence, his head buried into Ryan’s shoulder while a hand carded through his short brown hair.

Ray took the time to reflect on the fact that Ryan was really warm and his hugs were the absolute best; the way he just engulfed Ray in his arms was perfect. Plus Ryan always smelled really nice, like a combination of cooking spices and aftershave that somehow blended perfectly, and was just such a Ryan thing. 

“…So…” Ryan said awkwardly, instantly shaking Ray from his internal monologue, “That sure was a, um, a thing. That just happened.”

Ray couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute and awkward Ryan was. What a fucking dork. 

“Yeah, it, uh, it sure was…” Ray said intelligently, definitely in no way just as painfully awkward as Ryan. 

There was another overly long pause, Ryan shifting his weight a bit from foot to foot, readjusting around Ray but not letting go. 

“You, uh, you don’t have to tell me, but, um, who exactly is your secret crush?”

Ray pulled back from Ryan just a bit, just enough to look him in the face. Ryan looked back nervously, biting his lip. He was completely serious. Ray couldn’t help himself as he barked out a laugh, nearly hysterical at the worried look on the man’s face. He knew he was being kind of cruel, but how fucking oblivious could someone get?

“You, you big idiot!” Ray laughed at length.

Ryan looked at him as if shocked by the answer, then joined in on the laughter, Ray able to feel the way Ryan laughed with his whole body. 

“That’s good,” Ryan said when they finally calmed down, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“It is?” Ray asked, a nervous smile on his face. 

“Well, considering that I have a sort of giant crush on you, yeah, I think it is.”

Ray stared at Ryan half in shock and half not. That… would actually make a lot of sense considering current events. Ray smiled and leaned up on his toes, giving Ryan a chaste kiss on the lips.  
“I guess we’re both idiots then.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Ryan chuckled, meeting Ray halfway in a perfect, sweet kiss. 

When they parted, Ray was suddenly very aware of their situation.

“Hey, Rye?”

“Hmm?” Ryan hummed. 

“As much as we are idiots, can we maybe not be complete morons and maybe stop making out in the parking lot of an apartment building neither of us live in?”

“Y-yeah,” Ryan said with a laugh, “Maybe we could go back to my place and play video games till we pass out?”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”


End file.
